


Under the stars

by calibriluu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Party, Ventures and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: They've gone to a party, and then Sonya gets more than a few ideas. Also Mary is a geek.





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust (lightofthestars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofthestars/gifts).



> The closest thing I'll ever write to smut. Enjoy.

The endless noise of the people surrounding Mary rung in her ears, her mind filled with nothing but snippets of a private conversation and senseless murmurs. A couple passed by her, accidentally bumping Mary as they sprinted past. 

Helene was comfortably presiding next to the drink table, an arm wrapped around Marya's waist. She gave Mary a lopsided grin as she noticed the quiet girl standing in crowd in hopes of clearing away a bit of anxiety. 

It didn't do much, but Sonya was weaving her way to her girlfriend anyway. Relief washed over her as Sonya gently grasped Mary's hand, leading them away from the others. They dodged an airborne soda can, moments later hearing it smack right into an unsuspecting person. An angry shout sounded behind the two, causing them to move faster through throngs of partygoers.

"Fuck this party," Sonya muttered under her breath.

Mary cringed a little when she heard a loud moan erupt from one of the closed doors in the hallway. Helene had assured her this would be one of the calmer parties, although she doubted Helene and her had the same definition of calm.

"Masha, there's an open room. Wanna go into that one?" Sonya pointed out, the bass still audible from this far away.

"Uh, yeah sure. Is that a good idea? Can't we just, erhm, leave?" 

"I'm really, I'm really tired. I kind of just want to sleep. With you preferably." Mary wasn't sure what was being implied, but she was blushing nonetheless. She noticed Sonya was wobbling a little bit and her eyes were struggling to stay open. Perhaps staying at the Kuragin's was wise after all.

Sonya collapsed onto the bed, rolling around before settling in a comfy position.

"The moon is really pretty tonight. Just like you Masha." 

"I'm not sure I'm comparable to the moon, but you've been having more than a few drinks for sure. I thought you said we would just come to socialize and all that." Sonya rolled around in the sheets to face Mary, her eyes oddly unfocused.

"Dolokhov thought it was a good idea to, to try a few new things? It was, weird. I guess. Anatole ordered the wrong case of wine." Mary tried to close the open curtains but a hand grabbed hers. 

"I'm sorry Mary, can you please keep the curtain open? I, I really like the way it shines in your hair." She smiled weakly at her girlfriend, a bit fatigued from the chaos downstairs. Mary blushed a little bit at the compliment and sat down on the bed with Sonya. 

"I'm sorta bored, Sonya. Are you sure we can't just leave?"

"Helene invited us to her party, might as well make it seem as if we've been having some fun." Sonya wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously in Mary, pleased to get reaction from her.

"I, I don't think we should do it here... uh I mean, if you really want to." Sonya seemed to pause for a moment, contemplating an idea. The sky was clear tonight, and she'd always fantasized doing something like this one day.

"Would you like to go on the roof? To, um stargaze? Er, are you afraid of heights?" Mary sat for a moment. She didn't exactly fear doing so, just that she had never done it before and might get in trouble with her hosts. The latter was fairly unlikely, considering they were partying on the first floor.

"I'd love to, Sonyushka. But, I've never done it before."

"Neither have I, but I'd love to do it for the first time with my girlfriend." Mary was beaming scarlet, still unused to the stream of compliments from Sonya. Although, she was mildly concerned for her considering that Sonya was half-asleep in the pile of blankets.

Mary revoked her last thought as she watched Sonya leap out the bed. A pillow smacked into Mary's side and Sonya carefully twisted open the door.

She followed Sonya down the hallway, unsure of how they could possibly get onto the roof. Then Mary saw a large balcony, right in the middle of second floor. They could see everyone else dancing and drinking from the view upstairs. The music had changed to deep house, which was much more pleasant to Mary's ears.

Sonya helped Mary onto the balcony, the latter which was shaking a little bit from the height. She rubbed her thumb in circles on Mary's hand, hoping to calm her down a little. Her shoe slipped on the metal pole slight bit, causing her to internally panic. She was, thankfully, saved by Sonya's strong grip.

The Bolkonsky was questioning everything that was happening tonight. First, she was convinced to go to one of the Kuragins' wild parties and now her girlfriend's sanity was leading them up the roof. Which happened to be quite far away from the ground. 

Mary was still shaking as she held onto the pipelines and fancy metal railing. Sonya had already clambered on the roof, adrenaline rushing through her blood. Sometimes Mary thought she was a cat in a human's body.

Careful to hang hold onto the bars, she wedged her shoes in between crevices and nervously lifting herself higher and higher. The only sense of comfort was Sonya observing with worried eyes. She hoped her fantasy wouldn't lead to something more disastrous.

There was nothing to catch her if she fell. Perhaps Mary over-exaggerating everything, considering the roof wasn't that far apart form the balcony. Her hand clasped onto a rain gutter and Sonya pulled Mary up, breathing heavily as they rested on the roof tiles.

"I have to admit, I don't really know much about astronomy," Sonya said as her eyes scanned the sky.

"Oh. Well, that's okay because I don't either. I think, I think I see Pisces? Y'know, 'cause it has that weird loop and then the tail stretching out? If only I had a telescope, I'd ask you what you'd see," Mary nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Sonya rested her hand on top of Mary's and rubbed circles on her wrist.

"If only. I think I see it though! It's pretty bright tonight, isn't it." She spoke it as more of a statement than question.

Mary felt a weight lean on her shoulder, turning scarlet as Sonya nuzzled Mary's neck. A quiet fell over them as they watched the stars, almost oblivious to their surroundings. There was a playful, yet dirty idea forming in Sonya's  mind. Truthfully, she wanted to do more than stare at the stars. Mary was mouthing something as she counted the stars sprawled above them.

"Masha? Can you recite all the constellations you know? If that's okay with you of course." She gave her an odd look, but proceeded to do so anyways.

"Aries, Cassiopeia, Orion, Taurus, Pisces, Pegasus, Lyra, Scorpius. Or is it Scorpio? Wait that's the zodiac-" Mary cut herself off when a pair of lips touched her neck and gently placed kisses on it. She gasped when Sonya sucked on a patch of skin, digging her nails into her dress.

"Keep going sweetie," Sonya muttered as her breath ghosted over her neck.

"O-okay. Leo, Gemini-Ah! C-canis Major, Ursa Major and Minor, Aqui-aquila, Aquarius, He-Hercules, Cygnus, Taurus, Andromeda-ah!" Sonya had slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress, revealing her collarbone and part of her cleavage. She went further down, nipping and dragging her teeth over the skin. Mary's groaning grew more frequent. The constellations were far from her mind at this point.

Mary immediately let out a whine when Sonya moved away from her chest, only to take it back when she rested on her lap. There was a weird exhilaration in her, that they were on top of a roof having sex. Well, _nearly_ sex.

She twisted her hands in Sonya's shining red hair, moaning out stutters as Sonya ran her fingers up her side and nibbled her collarbone. Her tongue swiped at the hickeys forming on her torso. She grinned against her skin, pleased with Mary's movements.

Sonya watched and listened in awe of the reactions. How she moved and sounded to all of Sonya's ministrations, heat flushing from top to bottom. She hardly minded the rough tiles scratching her knees. Focused entirely on undoing her wonderful girlfriend, she reached towards the bra.

”May I?” Mary nodded weakly, eyes glazed with excitement. Sonya unclasped it, marveling over her her chest. She felt Mary tense a slight bit beneath her.

”Mary, you’re beautiful. Fuck if anyone ever says otherwise.” Without waiting for a response, Sonya cupped them in her hands, teasing them. Mary shuddered and moaned softly as she gripped Sonya’s hair tighter. 

Sonya leaned forward to capture Mary’s breath, her insides tingling with want. She moved her tongue inside her mouth, hearing the moans from the back of her throat.

Perhaps it wasn’t the most convenient place to this, but at least none could see, much less hear them. The party was long forgotten to the couple as Sonya moved her mouth further down than earlier. Her hands pushed back Mary’s dress, the latter trembling. She immersed herself to Mary, felt the shudders and moans. Sonya could the whispers of her name echoing in her ears, burning her face.

And with scratched knees and elbows, she came with a strangled cry. 

It was hardly anything like Sonya had done before. Before, they would shake the blankets and be safe from the watchful eyes of the moon. There was nothing quite as breathtaking as this, or whatever one could call. A haze clouded her mind, relishing the taste on her tongue.

"Better than stargazing, hmm?" Mary smirked devilishly at her, arms still quivering. A glow lit up her face, reminding Sonya of the moon.

Instead of replying, she pulled them into in embrace in a way that they could both see the glittering sky.

"Do you have a favorite star, Sonyushka?" She thought about the question for a moment as she studied Mary's features, ignoring the red seeping back onto the latter's cheeks.

"You."

"What?"

"You're my favorite star, the one that lights a fire inside of me and more radiant than all the stars combined." Mary gaped at her, then burst into giggles. Sonya thought she said something wrong at the moment.

"Oh my god, you are so cheesy. Do you, do you think we should get down soon?" Sonya rolled her eyes at her adorable girlfriend.

"Of course not."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading amigo!


End file.
